ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2011/November
This page is an archive of fashion credits for the month of November 2011. Nov 1 Leaving Soho Screening Rooms in London Soho-November1-2011.jpg 11-1-11 Leaving Soho Screening Rooms in London 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a coat by Michael Kors, heels by Christian Louboutin, earrings by Rodrigo Otazu and sunglasses by Marios Schwab for Mykita. Nov 3 Arriving Hotel in London November3-2011.JPG 11-3-11 Arriving Hotel in London 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a coat by Michael Kors and heels by Christian Louboutin. Leaving Hotel in London 11-3-11 In London with fans 002.jpg Nov 4 Leaving Hotel in London November4-2011.JPG 11-4-11 London.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a jumpsuit by Georgia Hardinge, a belt by Maria Francesca Pepe, earrings by Erickson Beamon, sunglasses by Paloma Picasso and she holds a parasol by Tsumori Chisato. Nov 5 At Hotel in London 11-5-11 At Hotel 001.png :Lady Gaga wears heels by Christian Louboutin. Leaving Hotel in Belfast 11-5-11 Out in Belfast.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a necklace by Kenneth Jay Lane and sunglasses by Oliver Goldsmith. Nov 6 MTV Europe Music Awards Nov6-MTV-EMA-BestFemale.jpg|A 11-6-11 EMA 2.jpg Nov6-MTV-EMA-MTN-01.jpg|B 11-6-11 EMA 5.jpg Nov6-MTV-EMA-MTN-02.jpg Nov6-MTV-EMA-MTN-03.jpg Nov6-MTV-EMA-BestSong.jpg|C 11-6-11 EMA 3.jpg Nov6-MTV-EMA-BestVideo.jpg|D 11-6-11 EMA.jpg Nov6-MTV-EMA-PressRoom.jpg|E 11-6-11 EMA 4.jpg 11-6-11 After MTV EMA Interview 001.png|F 11-6-11 EMA Backstage 001.jpg|G *Hair by Frederic Aspiras *Makeup by Val Garland *A Dress by Paco Rabanne (Spring 2012), hat by Philip Treacy *B Dress and outfit by Paco Rabanne (Spring 2012, custom), hat by Philip Treacy, dancers' outfits by Void of Course *C Suit by Paco Rabanne (Spring 2012), hat by Philip Treacy *D Suit by Paco Rabanne (Spring 2012), hat by Philip Treacy *E Dress by Paco Rabanne (Spring 2012) Nov 7 Leaving Hotel in Belfast 7 November 2011 001.png 7-11-11 Out in Belfast.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Aqua and sunglasses by Emmanuel Katsaros. Twitter 11-7-11 Twitpic 001.png 11-7-11 Twitpic 002.png Nov 9 Barney's New York Gaga's Workshop Ad gaga-norma-kamali2.jpg 11-15-11 Introducing Book.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Norma Kamali. Nov 10 63rd Bambi Awards in Wiesbaden 11-10-11 Bambi Awards 1.jpg|1 11-10-11 Acceptance at Bambi Awards in London 002.jpg 11-10-11 Bambi Awards Backstage 001.jpg 11-10-11 Bambi Awards 2.jpg|2 11-10-11 Bambi Awards 3.jpg 11-10-11 Press Room at Bambi Awards in London 003.jpg 11-10-11 Bambi Awards 4.jpg|3 11-11-11 Bambi Interview 001.png 11-11-11 Bambi Interview 002.png #Lady Gaga wears a dress, headpiece and shoes by Giorgio Armani and sunglasses by Ray-Ban. #Lady Gaga wears a dress by Alexander McQueen and shoes by Noritaka Tatehana. #Lady Gaga wears a dress by Vivienne Westwood, shoes by Noritaka Tatehana, a ring by Capulet and sunglasses by Ray-Ban. Nov 11 Leaving Hotel in Wiesbaden 11-11-11 Leaving Hotel in Wiesbaden.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a jacket by Balmain. Nov 12 Leaving Hotel in London 11-12-11 Leaving hotel in London.jpg 11-12-11 Leaving Hotel in London 002.jpg 11-12-11 Leaving Hotel in London 003.jpg *Sunglasses by Emmanuel Katsaros (Spring/Summer 2012) Leaving Studio in London 11-12-11 Leaving a Studio in London 001.jpg 11-12-11 Leaving a Studio in London 002.jpg 11-12-11 Leaving a Studio in London 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit, shoes and a cuff by Saint Laurent, earrings by Moschino and sunglasses by Emmanuel Katsaros. Nov 13 Leaving Hotel in London 13 November 2011 001.png|A 11-13-11 Leaving Hotel in London 002.jpg 11-13-11 Leaving Hotel in London 003.jpg 11-13-11 Leaving Hotel in London 004.jpg *A Sunglasses by Kitty Joseph (Spring 2012), outfit and shoes by Aquilano.Rimondi (Spring 2012), pearls by Chanel The X Factor 11-13-11 X Factor 1.jpg|1 11-13-11 The X Factor 003.jpg 11-13-11 The X Factor 002.jpg 11-13-11 At X Factor - Backstage 001.jpg|2 11-13-11 Leaving X-Factor Studios.jpg 11-13-11 Leaving The X Factor Stuidos 002.jpg *Custom Sorcha O'Raghallaigh dress and bodysuit, necklace by Rodrigo Otazu, boots by Nicholas Kirkwood for Prabal Gurung. *Sunglasses by Moo Piyasombatkul ("Baroque Eyes"), shirt by Moschino (Spring 2012) Nov 15 Leaving Hotel in London 11-15-11 Leaving London Hotel.jpg|1 11-15-11 Leaving Hotel in London 002.jpg 11-15-11 Leaving Hotel in London 003.jpg 11-15-11 Leaving Hotel 001.jpg|2 *Yellow dress by Osman (Spring 2012), sunglasses by Haus of Gaga, shoes by Christian Louboutin (Daffodils) *Blue dress by Osman (Spring 2012) At Rellik Vintage Store in London 11-15-11 Shopping in London.jpg 11-15-11 Shopping in London 002.jpg Children In Need: Rehearsals 11-15-11 Out and about in London 001.jpg 11-15-11 At rehearsals for Children In Need concert 001.jpg 11-15-11 At rehearsals for Children In Need concert 002.jpg Nov 16 Leaving Hotel in London 11-16-11 Leaving London Hotel.jpg 11-16-11 London Hotel.jpg ITV Studios in London 11-16-11 Arriving at ITV Studios in London 001.jpg 11-16-11 Leaving ITV Studios.jpg 11-16-11 Leaving ITV Studios in London 002.jpg Nov 17 Leaving Hotel in London 11-17-11 Leaving London Hotel.jpg 11-17-11 Leaving Hotel in London 002.jpg 11-17-11 Leaving Hotel in London 003.jpg Children in Need :Main article: Children in Need 11-17-11 Children in Need Performance.jpg 17-11-11 CIN Born This Way performance.jpg 17-11-11 Children In Need Backstage 002.jpg 17-11-11 Children In Need Backstage 003.jpg 17-11-11 Children In Need Press Room 001.jpg 17-11-11 Children In Need Backstage 004.jpg 11-17-11 Children in Need Leaving.jpg Nov 18 On the Set of "The Vampire Diaries" Gaga stops by set and was seen taking a picture with Arielle Kebbel actress in Decatur, Georgia, USA. 11-18-11 On the set 001.jpg Nov 20 Alan Carr Show: Cooking with Gaga :Main article: Alan Carr: Chatty Man 11-20-11 Alan Carr Chatty Man 1.jpg 11-16-11 Alan Carr - Chatty Man 002.jpg 11-20-11 Alan Carr Chatty Man 2.jpg link=United States Nov 21 Leaving Hotel in New York City 11-21-11 out n about in NYC.jpg 11-21-11 Out and about in NYC 002.jpg International Emmy Awards : Main article: Emmy Awards '' 11-21-11 International Emmy's.jpg 11-21-11 At 39th International Emmy Awards in NYC 002.jpg 11-21-11 At 39th International Emmy Awards in NYC 003.jpg 11-21-11 At 39th International Emmy Awards in NYC 004.jpg Barney's Workshop Opening :''Main article: Barneys New York/Gaga's Workshop 11-21-11 Leaving Hotel in NYC 001.jpg 11-21-11 Barneys Workshop.jpg 11-21-11 GMA 001.jpg 11-21-11 GMA 002.jpg link=United States Nov 22 Release of Lady Gaga X Terry Richardson 11-22-11 In New York with fans.jpg 11-22-11 Terry Richardson Book Launch.jpg 11-22-11 Museum NYC.jpg 11-22-11 Leaving The New Museum in NYC 001.jpg Access Hollywood Interview :Main article: Access Hollywood 11-22-11 Access Hollywood 001.jpg 11-22-11 Access Hollywood 002.jpg 11-22-11 Access Hollywood 003.jpg 11-22-11 Access Hollywood 004.jpg link=United States Nov 24 At a Supermarket in Lancaster 11-24-11 Shopping in Lancaster.jpg ''A Very Gaga Thanksgiving'' :Main article: A Very Gaga Thanksgiving 11-24-11 A Very Gaga Thanksgiving 1.jpg 11-24-11 A Very Gaga Thanksgiving 2.jpg 11-24-11 A Very Gaga Thanksgiving 3.jpg 11-24-11 A Very Gaga Thanksgiving 4.jpg 11-24-11 A Very Gaga Thanksgiving 5.jpg 11-24-11 A Very Gaga Thanksgiving 6.jpg 11-24-11 A Very Gaga Thanksgiving 7.jpg 11-24-11 A Very Gaga Thanksgiving 8.jpg 11-24-11 A Very Gaga Thanksgiving 9.jpg 11-24-11 A Very Gaga Thanksgiving 10.jpg 11-24-11 A Very Gaga Thanksgiving 11.jpg 11-24-11 A Very Gaga Thanksgiving 12.jpg 11-24-11 A Very Gaga Thanksgiving 13.jpg 11-24-11 A Very Gaga Thanksgiving 14.jpg link=United States Nov 25 Leaving Hotel in New York City 11-25-11 Leaving hotel in NYC.jpg link=United States Nov 29 E! News Special "Marry The Night" Interview 11-29-11 E! News Special Marry The Night 001.jpg Out in Los Angeles 11-29-11 Out in Los Angeles.jpg link=United States Nov 30 Grammy Nominations Concert : ''Main article: Grammy Awards '' 11-30-11 Arriving at Grammy Nominations Concert.jpg 11-30-11 Grammy Concert 2.jpg 11-30-11 Grammy Concert 3.jpg 11-30-11 Grammy Concert 1.jpg 11-30-11 Grammy Concert 5.jpg 11-30-11 Grammy Concert 4.jpg 11-30-11 Backstage Grammy Nominations 001.jpg 11-30-11 Backstage Grammy Nominations 002.jpg 11-30-11 Grammy Nominations 009.jpg Category:2011 fashion